1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a heterojunction diode, a method of manufacturing the heterojunction diode, and an electronic device including the heterojunction diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resistive memory device is a non-volatile memory device that uses resistance variation characteristics of a material (e.g., a transition metal oxide) whose resistance is changed significantly at a particular voltage level. When a voltage higher than a set voltage is applied to the material, the resistance of the material is lowered. This state is referred to as an ON state. If a voltage higher than a reset voltage is applied to the material, the resistance of the material is increased. This state is referred to as an OFF state. A multi-layer cross point resistance memory device has a relatively simple cell structure and is thus effective in achieving a higher degree of integration.
A resistive memory device may include a storage node having a resistance change layer and a switching device that is electrically connected to the storage node. The switching device controls signal access to the storage node. Resistive memory devices of the related art typically use a nickel oxide layer (NiOx) as a resistance change layer, and a transistor or a diode as a switching device. The switching devices used in the resistive memory devices of the related art require a higher temperature process or use relatively expensive noble metal layers (e.g., platinum (Pt) layer) as an electrode, and thus are relatively inefficient in regard to the manufacturing process and/or costs.